coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9971 (3rd January 2020)
Plot Abi gives Ray all the gory details about her chequered past. Unfazed, Ray tells her how impressed he is by the way she has turned her life around. Abi keenly leads him to No.4 for sex. Hope has a fractured arm and has to wear it in a sling. Fiz arrives at the hospital and gives Doctor Shardlow an account of how Hope got hurt. The doctor notes that her story doesn't match Hope's. Bethany apologises to Daniel for David's rudeness earlier but Daniel understands. David is cross-examined by Josh's barrister, who questions him about his closeness to Josh and arguments with Shona over their nights out. Gail rings Nick while David is on the stand. Nick goes outside to answer the phone, causing David to lose focus. Emma reports back to Steve. Josh's barrister asserts that David and Josh had consensual sex and David felt shame as he was in denial about his sexuality. David is distracted again when Nick returns, and asks his brother what's wrong. At his request, the judge allows him to leave the courtroom and return to Shona. Josh smirks as he goes. Steve confronts Tracy over her homophobia. Tracy thinks he knows the truth until he says he wishes he'd been there and stepped in. She denies being homophobic and says she just doesn't want Amy working with criminals. Steve demands she set Amy straight. Abi is over the moon at having bagged herself a rich bloke. The neurosurgeon tells David that Shona has stabilised and they're going to remove her breathing tube tomorrow. Fiz asks Hope why she lied to the doctor but Jade rescues the girl from further interrogation. Tracy attempts to change Amy's mind about moving but Amy maintains that it's the only way to keep her dirty secret. Evelyn makes noises about Jade moving out now that Christmas is over. Tyrone agrees with Evelyn but Fiz thinks they owe Jade for keeping quiet about the gun. David knows he performed badly in court but couldn't care less. Nick presses him to consider what he's going to do if Shona can't breathe without the ventilator. Cast Regular cast *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Defence Barrister - Jayne McKenna *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Judge - Andy Secombe *Prosecution Barrister - Samuel James *Doctor Shardlow - Kaya Brady Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Shona's room, corridor and A&E treatment bay *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom Notes *A children's nurse in Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is cross-examined in the witness box; Fiz realises that Hope has been telling more lies; and Steve confronts Tracy with Amy’s allegations. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,929,981 viewers (7th place). Category:2020 episodes